runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Kaiser Blade
Recent Updates *Congratz to G Force 007 for winning the Warlord title along with Spakman10! *Saturday is Wikifest! At 3 P.M. Pacific Time is Clan Wars Event!!! To Spakman and G Force 007:If a lot of members are there, start the event without me. *A lvl 123 (135 p2p lvl) has challenged this clan to Clan War. He has 99 atk, 99 str, and 99 def. We plan to fight him using no prayer, food, or potions. He is soloing the whole clan. We need everyone! Note to Spakman10:Use your 94 account for battle. Intro Kaiser Blade will be a new clan installment of Guthix Blade. This is a POC Clan. We own Varrock Palace. Kaiser Blade is accepting members starting from today, July 23rd, 2009. Kaiser Blade is founded by Sjblade and will carry similar rules as Guthix Blade. This clan, unlike its predecessor, will feature more fighting such as weekly or even daily Clan Wars, Duel Arena, Bounty Hunter for those who qualify, and even PvP worlds if the everyone agrees to it. Of course the classic mining or woodcutting sessions are still available. The Kaiser Blade will carry the previous tradition of owning most clans at Clan Wars. NOTE: The above images do not contain all the clan members of Kaiser Blade or Guthix Blade. Motto The motto for Kaiser Blade is Return of Destruction. History Below is the history of Kaiser Blade that has been collected over time. Pre Kaiser Blade Era See Guthix Blade. Spakman10 and Revansuffer Spakman10 and Revansuffer were the first two members of Kaiser Blade. Revansuffer became the first Kaiser Blade member to only use Quick Chat. CORSAM Grunge Devil came to Sjblade to convince us for alliance in a second war against BZP Chat. Kaiser Blade declined because they were making us part of their problem. Kaiser Blade doesn't like problems. They solve them and kill whoever is involved. He told Kaiser Blade about the whole situation when infact it was just a small portion of it. He challenged BZP but wimped out. Basch192 went on this wiki to find that not all that he said were accurate and that there was proof on BZPChat's photo that everything wasn't being explained correctly by Grunge Devil. Sjblade concluded that Kaiser Blade would offer no help whatsoever. POC & New Ideas On July 29th, 2009, Kaiser Blade officially became a POC (Player-Owned City. Kaiser Blade's council agreed to fight more effectively in Clan Wars as strategy is sometimes better than size. Since Kaiser Blade is a rather new clan, it can't always overcome every single clan since the size is still growing. Red Serpen11 On July 31st, 2009, Red Serpen11 tried to join Kaiser Blade and asked a lot of questions. He then made fun of one of the clan member's names and is now muted from Kaiser Blade. More information to come... Clan Structure Unlike Guthix Blade, the clan will be using a "triad" governing system. Instead of two players, Kaiser Blade will be ruled by three. The Dragon Knight branches out to two War Lords. All three people have the right to control the clan which includes clan activities, new members, etc. When a clan member reaches the General rank, they shall be able to pick a room from Varrock Palace or anywhere near to call it their own. Definitions Dragon Knight: Founder of the clan (Sjblade). This position cannot be changed. Warlord(s): The Second-in-Command. The position of commander shifts every month and are elected by highest number of votes in the clan.The Dragon Knight does not decide this unless it is a special reason. Titles Titles are given as a namespace to clan members for further categorization and respect. Melee *Paladin: Meleer with a Prayer level higher than half of combat. *Assassin: Meleer who wears a combination of range and melee armor. Should be equipped with stabbing weapon(s). *Ninja: Meleer with dark clothes or armor and have an attack that is more than 3/4 of their combat. *Berserker: Meleer with a strength level that is at least 10 levels higher than attack or defence. Can be equipped with Berserker shield. *Tank: Meleer with a defence level that is at least 10 levels higher than attack or strength. Mage *Warlock: Mage with a high magic level (able to cast Fire Blast) who has a lot of runes and is not afraid to use them. *Avian: Mage who uses a lot of Wind element spells. *Ice Oracle: Mage who uses a lot of Water element spells. *Golem: Mage who uses a lot of Earth element spells. *Pyro or Pyromancer: Mage who uses a lot of Fire element spells. Ranger *Bigshot: Ranger that uses very expensive arrows (Mithril or higher). *Rogue: Ranger who uses a variety of strategies to confuse the enemy. (e.g. Teleportation Spells) Other *Ubnub* or Champion: Clan member who has six or more titles. * Ubnub is the combination of the words Uber and Nub. Credit of the word goes to TehNoobShow. Code of Conduct Like most clans, there is a code of conduct. Yes I don't like it but it is here to make sure that everything in the clan is running smoothly. *Multi-Clanning is allowed as long as Kaiser Blade is your primary clan. *Do not scam. *Do not use any outside programs to give yourself a higher advantage over other clan members. (In other words, NO HACKING!!) *Do not ask for a new rank. Ranks are upgraded quickly in Kaiser Blade. If it is becoming apparent that you have not been given a new rank in a while, private message me ingame to discuss it. *Be friendly. If any member is causing problems. He/she will be removed for one day or even banned from Kaiser Blade. Don't think it won't happen. It does happen. *Do not use the word "noob" on low level members. *Here is one that I found out from previous experience in clans: Do not ask to join and then never play RuneScape. How to Join After reading all that information here is the decision point where you decide if this is the clan for you...or not. If you do wish to join you may do any of the following: *Private Message me ingame or go on my Clan Chat and ask to join. (Recommended!) *email me at airblade86@yahoo.com or go to my user page and on the sidebar, click email this user. *Leave me a shout out on my talk page. (Not preferred since I have problems loading Wiki; Use if all the above fails) Note: Once you tell me that you want to join, you are automatically accepted. Yep that's correct no level requirements. RuneScape already has enough of those =). It is recommended though that your combat is above 10 so that you survive longer in minigames like Clan Wars. Alliances Like Guthix Blade, Kaiser Blade has made a few alliances. *Eternitys End Videos thumb|center|300px|Kaiser Blade's Anthem Trivia *Although not purposely meant to happen, Guthix Blade and Kaiser Blade's abbreviations are abbreviations for computer storage capacity. (GB and KB) *Kaiser Blade's official pronounciation is Kahyzer Bleyd. *Kaiser Blade's official anthem is Temple Desecrated from RuneScape soundtrack. -- Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play clans Category:Pay-to-Play clans Category:Kaiser Blade